Vilennario
by Td03
Summary: Shu, the first Eleven to enter Ashford Academy and friend of Hare, was suddenly brought into the Student Council along with the Modern Motion Picture Research Team. What do you think an insecure boy like him would achieve in history, should he received the Power of the Kings at the same time when the Eleventh Prince received his own Power of the Kings? Dead-Rewritten as V.C.


**If Zero Was Never A Symbol**

Summary : Confidential until I posted the real first chapter. This is supposed to be it, but I don't have much time so this will be a first chapter that shall serve as a prologue, but it is not a prologue. I hate prologues. Their so mainstream.

**Expect OOC's and vague background here. Oh, and I'm reconstructing the past events so don't rely on your canon otaku knowledge here. Well, you must but don't depend on it, cause I'm merging the facts spontaneously without any planning whatsoever. I'm not a tactful thinker, let alone a strategist. My ideas just… boomed.**

**Most of them might not make sense to you so in further reply for anyone who will call out my bullshits, I say 'Fuck Facts, you stupid fucking bitches. You think you can say crap like that to me over the internet? Mark my fucking words, you cowards. I have 500 confirmed kills and I can be anywhere anytime so if you claim my logic is 'wrong' then you are fucking dead, buttmunch. This is a fiction and it's meant to illogical and even the ones who made this glorious website commanded us to unleash our imagination. So if you can't hold your goshdamned tongue I will shit fury all over you. You are fucking dead, kiddo.'**

**Chapter 1 : 'Kouhai'**

"I-My name's Ouma Shu, I hope we can be- get along," A boy with chocolate brown hair with a light blond streak bowed his head in front of his new classmates. He had an unusual color for his eyes. They were red, bordering on maroon.

* * *

**Shu**

I entered my would-be classroom and the first thing I thought when I saw the faces of aristocrats and nobles was 'I don't belong in here with these future criminals.'

Really, I wasn't kidding. Just look at their hungry gazes and sneers. You don't need an oracle to tell know their dream jobs.

I walked up the shallow podium of the classroom and introduced myself, correcting my sentence at the last second. Honestly, what was I thinking? I was stuttering and was going to say 'be friends'?

I guess I didn't really make an impression. I don't really care. I'm not aiming to be popular anyway. I never really put much thought in thinking up new topics to pointlessly prolong the conversation. Soon everyone just leaves me alone but Hare. I'm perfectly fine with that, I never really like crowds. Well I wouldn't mind if they would talk about something that isn't 100% pointless in life.

I just transferred from Tennouzu High to here. Hare insisted me to enroll here so that we can spend our school life together again like before.

"Right, welcome to Ashford Academy Mister Ouma," I had received my timetable. What was her name again? A chemistry sensei… Shiroishi Luxor. It's pretty obvious she's half Japanese half Britannians.

"You may take a seat now," she said. I looked at the direction in which her forefinger pointed at. There were only a couple of seats empty left, at the very back of the four rows of chairs. Not wooden like the previous Japan. They were in the middle of a boy his age and Hare. I made the obvious choice, and I sat down next to my childhood friend.

"Class, you may ask your questions regarding Mister Ouma after our period. Now, Page 34… "

Tennouzu High had been the only public school facility for the Elevens, the teachers were Elevens or cast off Britannians whose brains were deemed enough to qualify for one of the lowest jobs there. They only teach about the basics of the subjects. The only class that was considered important by the Headmaster, a Britannian who held the position of Head of Elevens Educational Facility was the Britannia ideology class.

Hare was a Japanese, but after a year of discrimination towards her and I she became an Honorary Britannian. It didn't stop people from sneering and insulting her, but it did made the Britannians stay away from her instead of treating her as if she's their personal bitch.

She begged me, tired of the way Britannians noble children picking on me and ex-Japanese bullies beating me up, but I refused to give up what little dignity I have. I just flat out say 'No' to her and never tell her my reasons, because being an Honorary Britannian is the same as begging a master for some beans, or committing seppuku without honor. If I told her she'll think I'm disgusted at her. I'm not, she's just scared and she took the chance to survive a little longer. I don't think I'd live too old so it didn't matter to me.

The only reason I, an Eleven, was allowed to enroll in Ashford Academy, a school that housed various noble Britannian children, is because Haruka pulled some strings with the Dean or the Headmaster of this school. She was a pure blooded Britannian who married my Japanese father after my Japanese birth mother's death, and she held an important position in the Britannia's research lab division of Area 11.

She did it discreetly. Apparently Ruben Ashford was a good friend of hers. I don't know their history, but Ashford-ojiisan managed to enter me without any rumor about my blood floating around. People may find out I'm the first Eleven who DARED to enter Ashford in the later future but as of the moment, I'm just grateful that no one realized yet. I pretty much look like a Britannian, though I'm far from the regal nobles.

* * *

"Hey, want to join my club?"

"W-What?" I looked up startled at a guy my age with dark brown hair- almost light black- with matching eye color. His eyes aren't too big, and his jaw is slightly angular, and his chin is not too defined. A Britannian.

Honestly, I'm just surprised the first thing I hear from my new classmates is a request instead of an interrogation or sneers about my origin. I am the first Eleven who 'dared' to set foot in this place.

"Yeah! You see, my club is the Modern Motion Pictures Research Team. And I saw you editing a picture here, and I think we could use someone like you!"

I looked down at my phone screen. I got bored doing nothing and Hare is in the girls' washroom, so I fiddled with an app I downloaded and put together some pictures and made a video out of them. It was just a series of random fresh fruits rotting with the grass beneath them dying into sick beige. What's so great about that that made him wanting me to join?

I was about to reject his offer when Hare came into the class, "Yeah! Please Shu? You don't have to do much, we just make and post videos and spread around the news published by the Ashford Academy News Club on the internet."

"Hare, you know I don't do groups."

She tsk-ed me, "Well, too bad for you. 'Cause in Ashford Academy there is a rule."

"Every school has rules," I deadpanned.

"Well this is an important rule," she huffed, and cleared her throat, "You see, the Student Council President said every student in Ashford Academy has to join at least one club, or else you'd be considered 'trash' here. Since every application for every activities held in Ashford Academy requires a club identity."

"And for what does this rule was established?"

"To respect seniority."

'More like so their club won't go to waste if no one is interested,' I thought, "And what club did you join?"

Hare smiled, and pointed at the guy who stayed quiet during her explanation, "Souta's club!"

'Well, it's not physically demanding, which appealed highly to me. But I'll just disappear in the background uselessly there. I'm sure there are other members whose better at these things,' I concluded, "I'll think about it. But, uh, what other club is there?"

"Just go to the School's Magazine Hall. There's an up to date section of various clubs. The most popular ones are the swimming club and the music club. So far there are about 28 clubs in Ashford Academy," Souta graciously informed me.

I twitched, 'Around thirty?' I sighed, "Fine, when do I-"

"Great!" Souta exclaimed, "Don't go home just yet, Hare will escort you and she'll introduce you to all of our member!"

I smiled nervously, "Eheh.. yeah.. later," I flung my backpack on my shoulder and walked to the door when suddenly, someone tripped me and I fell down. I ignored the laughter echoing the class as I stood up and faced the person in question, whilst berating myself for not paying attention for the local bullies.

The aforementioned bully was a girl, who seems to be the leader of a bunch of sissies behind her. I almost raised a brow at their heavy make-up and polished manicure. She looked like a gorilla with the sneer on her face.

"Tch, you think you can just go in and outta here? You think you own this place? Well next time bow your head down cause I rule here or else," she hissed. Kinda reminds me of a picture I edited, some cobra in a heavy makeup.

"Milicent, that's enough. Please be nice to him," a soft voice spoke. Every syllable sounded so.. so … heart-wrenching? Like I can't help but consider the words.

I turned around and saw something I never expected, a Britannian girl… with such a horrible handicap. I was so used to see Britannians flaunting their fancy gowns and money I never expected to see a crippled Britannian. She doesn't seem to be the sleepy type or a slumber since there's no eyebags so if I'm not wrong, she's also blind.

How did she get crippled AND blind? Or was she born that way? To not know what color of this and that and not being able to stand up on her feet… and I was complaining about sitting my ass off all day.

"N-Nunnally," the bully- Milicent was surprised but quickly covered it up with a scowl, "Um, alright, Nunnally," she wasn't very discreet with her death glare though.

"Nunnally, thanks for helping Shu-ku- Shu!" Hare thanked the chocolate milk haired girl, correcting herself from using Japanese suffixes. Now that Japan was basically abolished, we had to talk in English, Britannian's native tongue. It's a good thing Japan was pretty strict with education and international knowledge 7 years ago or else I'd have a hard time adapting to the new use of language. The only way we can speak in Japanese again is if we are in private, in our Ancient- yes, they call Japanese 'ancient'- Native Culture lesson, or we are openly rebelling against the might of the Holy Empire.

Hare elbowed my own and I let out a soft 'ow', "Shu, say 'thank you'!"

Goshdang it, you make me sound like a jerk. I made a brief exasperated look before turning to the supposed Nunnally. I suspect she can't see me but I should at least smile. Everything about her excludes the typical Britannian traits, "Thanks for helping me before..."

She giggled lightly, and I found myself liking her laugh. Really, even her laugh doesn't contain a single ounce of mocking, "You don't have to be so shy. Your welcome, it was my pleasure. Can I call you Shu? Or should I call you Ouma?"

She's asking what she should refer me? Is she half Japanese? "Shu is fine. May I know your name, Miss...?"

"Nunnally Lamperouge. It's nice to meet you, Shu."

"Same here."

Hare lightly smacked my shoulder, "It's 'likewise'. Be respectful, Shu! You hardly know her!"

"Okay, then may I _ask_ for the permission to _ask_ a question that _pleases_ the answer as to _why_ are you all so compliant to miss Lamperouge?" I need to slap my mouth. What if she's a noble?

"Because you don't want to ignite her brother's fury, man," Souta piped up.

"Souta, Hare, it is fine. I don't mind being casual to you."

"We know, Nunnally. But your brother doesn't."

"Why are you two so afraid of her brother?"

Souta flinched, "It's not that we're afraid of her brother- his name is Lelouch- It's just that he is very protective of his little sister. When Nunnally enrolled here a few months ago some of the students were a little rude to her."

"Rude how?"

"They were being a little unfair to her. Since she's… different. It was nothing much. But when word got out that someone called her something bad, the next day the whole school's electricity just shut off for the whole day. Most of us are so used to using air conditioner that when it happened we were all sweating. When we all lined up to take a bath we found all of the water replaced with cooking oil. When we came back into the class all of our bags and things- and I mean all of it- were stuffed outside the field. The sun was so hot and after we distributed everything to its rightful owner there was a piece of paper beneath them all."

"And what did it say?" I asked while internally being grateful not enrolling sooner or else I'd suffer the heat too.

"'One of you peasants call her a 'bitch'. That is simply unforgivable. You all, instead of helping her to find who did such blasphemy, you just treat it like an everyday gossip. I find that highly insulting to my little sister. And as the week had gone by and the one who committed the sin did not face her or me, I punish you all as accomplices. If I catch any of you disrespecting Nunnally, I will make this feel as a little prick compared to what I will do to you.'"

My eyebrow shot up, "Well, that was a little extreme I think."

Souta put his hands on my shoulder and looked at me in the eye, "That wasn't extreme. And he wasn't bluffing. Someone actually had the guts to curse Nunnally for having an unfair brother and the next day, we heard he's in the hospital getting treated for his injuries. Then a student came in running and showed us a humiliating video of him crying after suffering a car crash."

Nunnally then said, "We don't know for sure how, but it had Big brother's fingerprint all over the incident. Especially he left an 'L' scar on that student's… um…" Nunnally sounded uncertain and ignorant but Shu knew she was neither. She may not be able to see, but she knew where he is standing, and with that, she successfully 'eyed' where his manhood lies without being mistaken as a pervert by accident.

I gulped.

Then Souta slapped my shoulder lightly, "Nah, it's not there. The 'L' mark was on his thigh. And it was written with a bloody knife with his pants on so no, he's not that much of a sadist-"

"Who are you calling a sadist, junior?"

"AHHHHHH!" Souta screamed and used me as a meat shield. I swallowed as I came face to face with Nunnally's brother.

He stood at a fair, considerable height, definitely taller than me by a few inches. I'm having a hard time believing they're related by blood. They looked so different. Nunnally had long, wavy, chocolate milk brown hair and had a fair, lightly toned skin.

While her brother, Lelouch, he had neck length ebony hair, perfectly black in color and not too dark nor too light in shade. He's not blind like his sister and has twin violet jewel eyes. He had a lightly pale skin. And he's not too thin or too fat, though with his height he almost resembled a toothpick from afar. A little fact I had no desire to point out as I gazed at his bored, regal facial expression.

Souta laughed nervously and put his hands up in a surrendering manner, "Just a friend of mine, senior Lelouch. Oh, yeah. This is the new classmate for 9-A, Ouma Shu. Come on, say 'hi'," Damn you for changing the subject to me.

Lelouch offered his right hand and I shook his with mine, "It's nice to meet you, um.." Should I call him senior too? In Tennouzu as we either called our seniors by their last names or senpai in private.

"Lelouch Lamperouge. Just call me Lelouch. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to escort Nunna home,"

"Oh, yeah sure. Uh, thanks for helping me again, Nunnally."

"Don't mention it. Let's talk again sometime. Oh, what club are you joining, Shu?"

"I don't know. Maybe Souta's, but I'll take a look at all the options."

Lelouch then gave a rueful smile, "Good luck selecting them then," he gave a backwards wave of goodbye as he walked beside Nunnally.

"Hare, I'll be going to the Magazine Hall now."

"I'll escort you there-"

"No, I'll find it myself. You don't have to wait for me. See you later,"

* * *

Souta, you big damned liar.

The School's Magazine Hall was literally a hall which walls were covered in artistic papers advertising various clubs with the name of every member.

There were roughly 50 clubs to select. No wonder Lelouch wished me luck in picking one.

Globalist League, Debate Club, English Literature Art Club, Alchemist Association, 1000 Poetry Club, The Kendo Club, The Swimming Club, Manga Research League, Ashford Academy News Club, Modern Motion Pictures Research Team- there it is.

There were only 3 people… Soutacarl Damon, Hare Menjou and a couple others named Kanon Damon, Yahirovan Vincent… All pure blooded Britannian but Hare… How does she deal with them? Or are they one of the super rare nice ones like Nunnally? What about Lelouch aside his overprotectiveness?

Well, at least Hare will be there. I just hope no one would bug me too much. I memorized the location and begrudgingly headed there, avoiding my eyes from eyeing the girls legs whom I walked pass by. Seriously, why does the skirt have to be so damn short in this Academy? Whoever designed them must have a leg fetish.

It only took 5 minutes to reach the club's meeting room. I pushed the door open but it won't budge- Oh, right. Everything's automatic here, even the door. Most of the students here are children of nobles so I guess the level of gizmo here is pretty high. There are a few Honorary Britannians and one Eleven, me, though no one is aware of that. Yet, I suppose.

I pushed the button that was situated on what was supposed to be a handle years ago and the door slid aside-

"GUUUUUUUTTTSS!"

I took a couple of steps back in surprise and fell. A shoulder-length blond girl with gray blue eyes towered over me and shoved a huge stack of papers on me.

"Ooh~ So this is the one named Shu~ Not bad. Definitely not half-bad," she purred. I don't really like whatever meaning behind that sly face of hers.

"Um.."

"Oh, don't be so shy!" She peered closer to me, ruining the tower of manufactured writing material, "Hare said you'd like to join out club. Well consider yourself in! Congratulations! You are now the personal slave of our second secretary! Be careful, she might land her claws on you~ Now dance for me."

"What!" I can't help but let out a squeak at that. Slave? Dance? What is wrong with her?

"Milly, stop terrorizing him," a familiar voice made the now known as Milly pouted. She stood up and helped me up on my feet. It was Lelouch that was behind her.

"Sen- Le- Lamperouge," I pressed my mouth in a thin line, completely embarrassed.

Lelouch made some sort of amused expression and said, "I thought I told you just call me Lelouch. None of that honorific stuff. Come in, Hare's waiting,"

"O-oh," I mumbled and helped him collect the fallen papers. I took a few glimpses and it were just budget statistics. After we're done we both came inside the club room with Milly leading the way.

It was a living room for short.

It was a royal ballroom with several high quality wooden tables covered in ivory white silk cloths topped with a level 5 crystal chandelier for description report.

I relaxed when I saw Hare sitting there with an orange haired Britannian girl. I put the stacks of papers on the table, all the while thinking about how I should do with my second introduction for the day.

* * *

**THIS IS A RARE OPPORTUNITY SO I JUST POSTED THIS FOR YOU ALL SO I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! I LOVE YOU READERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STILL VIEWING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORING MY STORIES! THE TROUBLESHOOT PROBLEM ONLY STATED THAT FANFICTION IS VULNERABLE WHICH IS WHY I CANNOT ACCESS THE WEBSITE ENTIRELY. CURSE YOU INTERNET PRECAUTION!**

* * *

**If Zero Was Never A Symbol**

Summary : Shu, an Eleven who had just enrolled in the most prestigious Britannian Academy, got caught in the crossfire for passing through Shinjuku. While he met Inori, C.C. was rescued by Lelouch.

Confidential until I posted the real first chapter. This is supposed to be it, but I don't have much time so this will be a first chapter that shall serve as a prologue, but it is not a prologue. I hate prologues. Their so mainstream.

**Expect OOC's and vague background here. Oh, and I'm reconstructing the past events so don't rely on your canon otaku knowledge here. Well, you must but don't depend on it, cause I'm merging the facts spontaneously without any planning whatsoever. I'm not a tactful thinker, let alone a strategist. My ideas just… boomed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : White Pastry**

**Lelouch**

I am aware that I can be very protective of my little sibling like Sister Cornelia to Euphy but do I really deserve to be called a sadist? Nelly's called a witch and I'm stuck with such a lame title? Nunna is nothing but kind to them and they DARE call her with such a vile word? It was _completely_ justifiable.

Souta, Nunna's classmate got startled of my sudden appearance and hid behind a student I haven't seen yet. A classmate of Nunna's, so maybe only a year younger than me. He had brown hair, perfectly brown-tree colored short hair, with a light brown streak on the left side. He had red eyes, which was a bit weird. I don't know anyone with that kind of red for eyes. And I have a lot of outside contacts. The closest one to red I met only had maroon.

"Just a friend of mine, senior Lelouch. Oh, yeah. This is the new classmate for 9-A, Ouma Shu. Come on, say 'hi'," He's clearly trying to change the subject at hand.

Since the guy isn't taking the initiative, I offered my right hand and he shook his with mine, "It's nice to meet you, um.."

"Lelouch Lamperouge. Just call me Lelouch. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to escort Nunna home," Nunna wanted to go to school like me. I had forbidden her so that no one will know about her. The less they knew the less chance she will be discovered.

But she was growing up. And kind, pure, innocent or not, rebellion courses feverishly in the teenage veins, and boredom was an issue every teenager hates. Nunna got tired of her- for lack of better word- imprisonment- as Rivalz kindly pointed out years ago, she wanted to study and gain more concentrative knowledge that can only be purchased in a school, that and the fact she had practically memorized every knook and cranny of the clubhouse.

I can't deny her right for education so I told her I will let her join Ashford Academy when she became 15, so she'll have to study hard to pass the entrance exam and enrolled as a ninth grade. I took care of the finance and official data. I bought all middle juniors books and had them translated to braille for her to read, and I tutored her with a crash course worth of 9 years of basic knowledge provided by the schools. She was intelligent, and passed the exam with a high mark.

But we agreed that she won't stay too long in after schools. Sometimes the students' parents here came here personally to see their children in such a high classed academy, making nice small talks to students they judged might be a big influence in the future. A few had deemed me worthy of their attention, and I had a hard time of staying civil and fake my smiles and agree with the nonsense their spouting. But they were useful as outside contacts, and victims of my income.

I don't want any of them knowing about Nunnally's existence. I'm a bit paranoid if one of the nobles would be one the people who witnessed me mouthing off my father or had been regular acquaintances in the past in the Pendragon. Even if the chance of them recognizing a dead princess and a prince that they never saw for 7 years are extremely slim, there was still a chance- And Nunna didn't want to take the chance of risking my capture.

"Oh, yeah sure. Uh, thanks for helping me again, Nunnally," Shu thanked her. I wanted to ask what matter she helped him but I respected her privacy of school life. It was highly possible of being some mundane thing.

"Don't mention it. Let's talk again sometime. Oh, what club are you joining, Shu?"

"I don't know. Maybe Souta's, but I'll take a look at all the options," Ah, I would have loved to see the look on his face if the scenario hadn't repeated to every new student here.

I gave him a rueful smile, "Good luck selecting them then," I turned around and walked alongside my little sister, giving a backwards wave of 'see you later'.

"You're new classmate, was he nice to you?" I asked Nunna.

She giggled lightly and reached for something, my hand. I took hers, "He's nice. He was being bullied a bit by Milicent but I stopped her. I haven't talked to him much, but I think he's the shy type, Big Brother," I assume this Milicent is the typical arrogant Britannian. I never bothered to even memorize their names or my own classmates, not even my more-than-one-hundred siblings.

They just don't grab his attention like Euphy or Cornelia, and doesn't bother to make regular acquaintance with me like Schneizel and Clovis. I only knew a handful of them, the rest are just so dumb and unimportant in my life.

I know every human being has a potential to some things, but it's hard to imagine Guinevere tutoring actual sociology, or Odysseus giving some vital insight in future wars, or Carine growing old and telling young kids about the horrible effect of wars when she herself _loved_ the bloodshed, or my other siblings, the nobles and these students have their Mental Ability to Relate Facts with Life for Reality Wariness leveling up from the meager level 2 of Snotty Pompous Ignorant Brats Flaunting in the Most Hypocritical Ways Imaginable.

"He's good friends with Hare and Souta I think,"

"Hmm," I nodded and smiled, even if she can't see me. Any information is welcomed so I'll have more insight on our new member.

"Ah, I just remembered, Milly asked me to go to the Culinary Club for their budget. Apparently, they hadn't been paying the weekly Student Council Fund for 3 weeks. Will you accompany me?"

"It's fine, Big Brother. I'll just go straight my room."

"Are you sure?"

"How many times do you have to ask that? I memorized the whole place."

"Alright, I'll see you soon, Nunna," I ruffled her hair slightly.

"You too, Big Brother," I turned around and head opposite. The Chef Club is one of the least school organizations I disliked. There was no wonder as to why Milly asked _me_, considering that club consisted of four males and 14 females, the latter all included in my battalion of fangirls.

I never went out of my way to make any friends. I decided to be cold and stay detached to avoid attention so that Nunna will have a better chance to stay hidden from these pompous noble children. I never thought that plan would backfire so quickly as the next week I'm dubbed as the Ice Prince.

After struggling to not show any acknowledgement in front of those girls I got the money and names and quickly head to the Clubhouse.

Arriving there, I saw almost all of the Student Council taking position on what Milly called the Main Office Desk, which is the only table we use to study and plan the school activities together. Shirley had done her own work I guess, as hers are neatly stacked. I sat down next to Nina and began filling up the forms.

"GUUUUUUUTTTSS!"

We all winced. But it wasn't as loud as usual. Looking up, I realized I haven't been paying attention. Milly is at the door.

I heard someone fell down and stood up from my chair. Milly was at the door, shoving a huge stack of papers to someone.

"Ooh~ So this is the one named Shu~ Not bad. Definitely not half-bad," she purred. I sighed. Time to do the unofficial job of the Vice President of President Milly Ashford, restrain the President herself from actually traumatizing someone.

"Um.."

"Oh, don't be so shy!" She leaned forward and swatted the offending blockage, ruining the tower of manufactured writing material, "Hare said you'd like to join out club. Well consider yourself in! Congratulations! You are now the personal slave of our second secretary! Be careful, she might land her claws on you~ Now dance for me."

"What!"

"Milly, stop terrorizing him," I said and she glanced sideways, pouting. She stood up and helped our guest- Shu up. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of me.

"Sen- Le- Lamperouge," I was a bit amused at his uncertainty and said, "I thought I told you just call me Lelouch. None of that honorific stuff. Come in, Hare's waiting,"

"O-oh," Shu mumbled and helped me collect the fallen papers. I saw him pausing, reading some pages. After we're done we both came inside the club room with Milly leading the way.

I can see he relaxed when he saw Hare chatting with Shirley. We put the stacks of papers on the table.

"Shu! You came! So have you decided?" Hare walked over to us and got the other's attention.

"I don't think I had a choice in the matter in the first place."

"Oh, stop being such a pessimist. Alright guys, this is Ouma Shu, he's a childhood friend of mine. Shu, you know Souta," she gestured at Souta who puffed his chest.

"Soutacarl Damon at your service! This is my twin sister. We're fraternal, and I'm the eldest."

"By 2 minutes only! And yet I'm way smarter than you! Hmph!" she huffed, then put up a small kind smile at Shu, "My name is Kanon Damon. I'm the club's secretary, nice to meet you, Shu."

Kanon wore glasses and had the same shade of light black as Souta's hair, with similar facial features as well. I don't go to the same class with Nina, but I know she's best friends, or at least close with Kanon, who were apparently very close to Hare.

The last member of Souta's club is what I would call the most perfect, normal student. He had boring chocolate hair, boring hairstyle, pretty good grades, always polite and helpful. If I didn't got some hold on the Military Chief of GHQ, Major Segai I wouldn't have known there's actually another side of him, "I'm Yahirovan Vincent, please just call me Yahiro."

"Isn't that a J-Eleven name?" Shu asked.

"Yes, I don't know what my parents were thinking for giving me such a name, but I'm a full blooded Britannian."

"Oh. Um, I saw the Magazine Hall. I thought there were only 4 members of the Modern Motion Research Club, but…"

"We're not part of Souta's Club," I clarified. Milly made me do the job of explaining things to the new members, as I hold the highest position of authority in the room excluding her. It should be her whom doing the obligation, but her words are basically law here, and she _prohibited_ herself from the hassle of 'taking care' the 'rookies'.

"The Modern Motion Pictures Research Team is just an official title. Their real job is to take pictures and videos of the school's activities and sent them to the News Club who'll do the publishing. They do their activities here for time convenience, as they also had the duty to create a 1 hour duration film to end the school festivals, which is inaugurated by us, the Student Council," I nodded to myself, "Lelouch Lamperouge,"

"Milly Ashford, President of the Student Council. Lulu is my vice president, neat boy, but not very obedient… I should teach him a lesson later~" I twitched at her way of introducing me.

"Rivalz Cardemonde, Student Council secretary, at your service~" my self-proclaimed best friend and chauffeur grinned sideways with Souta. Those two are the same side of the coin. Souta looked up to his senior too well.

"I'm Shirley Fenette, and this is Nina Einstein," the latter just gave a nod and continued to fill her fair share of work.

"Alright! Now that the introduction part is over, there is news! Usually we'd make a small party for new members but your arrival was unexpected so we'll postpone that event," Milly declared.

"So what is the news?" Shu asked.

"We'll host another festival in hopes to celebrate the Upcoming Prince Clovis la Britannia's birthday!"

"I thought the Viceroy's birthday would be at least 2 month later?" Shirley questioned.

"But by then we'd be busy for the celebration and won't get to hold a party here! So it has to be now because Shu is here! Now everyone will have their partners!" Milly then adopted a pale, ghostly image, "I have had a thought."

"No surprise there," I was ignored.

"Shirley, Nina, we're going shopping. Rivalz, you do the reception. Lulu, you take care of the finance. Yahiro, Hare, you do the decoration with Kanon and my girls will help you later. Shu and Souta, you two make the background. It has to be done by the end of the next three hours! Because… We're holding a Cross Dressers Ball!" And with that, she took out confetti out of nowhere and paraded the title of our next assignment.

"C-cross dress… ball?" Shu squeaked slightly.

"Milly, I know that I can never know what goes inside your head but I'm fairly sure this should be listed in your Not To Do Out of Respect List."

"Well too bad because I actually _like _the idea."

"I-I'm sorry, but, can I skip?" Shu stammered.

"Tsk, Now, now~ What makes you think you have a say in the matter?" Milly then positioned herself between me and Shu, and placed a hand on our shoulders, "Boys-and-Girls-soon-to-be-Girls-and-Boys, CHARGE!"

"Sorry, Lulu, but Milly got blackmail materials!" Shirley cried and joined the others to glomp me and Shu.

"HEY! Get off!" Shu, the one I had deemed introvert and shy like Nina unexpectedly demanded, but was ignored by everyone, including me as I am too busy to escape before they tighten the rope they're using to tie me up.

"Sorry, Lulu. But I know you'll just hide and skip school if I told you beforehand so I had to make it a surprise."

"Since when did you plan this?" I scowled at Milly.

"Since I told Hare about this new transfer student named Ouma Shu which I found out he was Hare's dear friend," While I'm not as physically weak as I used to years ago I was still not strong enough and Rivalz managed to tie me up on the chair alongside Shu, and Milly playfully flicked my nose, "I told _everyone _to keep it a secret from you. School is over and they're most likely changing into their dresses and suits. Speaking of which, I prepared for both of your dresses!"

"I am NOT going to wear a gown!" Shu and I shouted in unison.

"Ooooo~ look! Lulu got himself his personal Kouhai. I knew Rivalz and Souta made you jealous but I never thought you'd tackle the new student so fast," while her face was entirely innocent, her words and tone were heavy with the innuendo.

"Lulu, Shu, what have you learned today? Oh, no, don't answer that. The day is not over and you need to prepare yourselves tonight. You should be glad because the gowns I picked for you both are _special._"

"It's gonna be something disgusting," I concluded.

Milly snorted, "I may push things too far but I never crossed the line. Don't worry, it's not revealing."

"Why do we even have to do this?" Shu asked. And that's when I gave up.

"Shu, that's basically my impression of her. I think we should just give up. It's futile, she always win. The sooner you accept that fact the less she'll annoy you."

"Lulu, you're being mean again!"

I glared at her, "Just give me the stupid dress. I don't need you stripping me down."

* * *

I am aware that I know little about make up category but this looks like a mini guillotine.

"Do I have to use make-up, Sayoko?" I just finished taking a shower. I found the gown Milly bought for me to wear. I was just thankful it was anything but neon, especially neon pink.

"Miss Milly insisted Master Lelouch," Sayoko answered, holding the fancy box over to me.

"Then please tell her I refuse. The dress is bad enough, and she's pushing it with the long hair wig. Thank you, Sayoko," I dismissed her and closed the bathroom's door, dreading the moment and what's to come.

At least I won't have to reminisce the feeling of being Nunna's and Euphy's living dress up doll.

* * *

**End of prologue. The next will be the real Chapter 1 under the disguise of Chapter 3. Now all I need is the fight scene and to alter Lelouch's strategy. Frankly, I'm sick of all time travel fic copy canon over and over. The only things new is either Lelouch or Suzaku winning or Lelouch bringing Viletta or C.C.**


End file.
